


Cybernetic (Might edit or discontinue)

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: might continue or rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: It's the future as technology has advanced as well as human DNA. Androids and mutants are thought of lesser. Now Dade, due to events out of his control, is living on the street as the world knows him dead. He befriends an android named Wilford to help him to get a mutant child to safety.





	Cybernetic (Might edit or discontinue)

A group of people herded into a futurist meeting room. As multiple screens laid across the walls. Strings of text flowed on them. One of the men held a cheery smile on his face. His associates held similar expressions. Except one in the back, his eyes scanned the room. 

The friends were an odd crowd. The head of the group was a man named Damien. He was half Korean, Mark, a well-known actor, and fairly close friend was half Korean too. Jack, an Irish immigrant new to the states, Ethan, a young mutant that the group accepted. Dade, Robert, Benji were childhoods with Damien and Mark.

Dade was beaming, while the rest set up Damien perked up. Noticing that Mark wasn’t helping nor even in the room. Dade and Damien were a bit concerned. Jack offered to go look for him but Robert just brushed it off. Everyone was a bit unsure of just letting Mark wonder by himself. 

Everyone had an idea that Mark was doing something shady. Damien tried to push it aside. Maybe Mark was trying to find the investors and woo them with his status. Not like he hasn’t done it before. Ethan was nervous, he scratched the back of his neck. Jack saw and walked over to the scrawny fellow. 

“Don’t ya worry yourself to death.” The Irishmen attempted to calm the young mutant, as Damien chimed in,

“Yeah, plus this whole place profits off of mutants,” He said as if that was positive, Robert gave a grim chuckle,

“There’s a difference between profit off of and profit with.” There was some laughter followed by an awkward pause. 

“How about I go track down Mark?” Dade broke the silence, everyone nodded as Dade quickly left. Dade entered the hallway. He made halfway through it before hearing unknown noise. His thoughts went almost blank. Dade turned around. Deciding that Mark wasn’t worth it. Dade felt his stomach churn. As if something bad was going to happen. Dade couldn’t pinpoint it but the feeling kept worsening and worsening. 

Soon the place was nothing but ash. Dade struggled to get up. His vision in one was blurrier than the other. He was able to lift himself a bit. Dade saw something. 

He slowly crawled towards it. Soon revealing it was his friends’ corpses. Dade soon jumped back. Dade started crying. All of his friends were… dead. Dade couldn’t scream so the only thing that escaped his mouth was mumbles. 

Hot tears ran off his face. Soon his vision, in his right eye, began becoming more clearer. Dade soon saw Damien. In one piece, although he was fairly grey. Dade shuffled over to him. As Damien lifted himself. Dade stopped, Damien’s eyes were black. A new accessory was around Damien’s head. An all-black crown? Dade couldn’t identify it. Dade felt shoes on his hands calmly. He looked up to see Mark. 

“M-M-Mark?” Dade said, his voice hoarse, clearly too shaken up to say anything else. Mark was spotless. He wore that horrid red coat. Damien stood up and with a distorted voice,

“What have I done?” Dade soon pieced together what happened, instead of trying to fight, Dade got up and quickly ran. Stumbling from the debris. Dade in a short moment realized he had just lost everything. 

++Present++

A woman ran out of a shop. Seeing a hobo sleeping in front of the store again. She hit the man with a broom. The guy quickly stood up, wearing old futuristic clothes. His hood hid his face, as the man hid his face fearing the broom would hit the hood off. The woman cursed at him. With no patience, the man grabbed the broom and threw it across the street. 

He soon started running in fear the woman would call some goons or something like that. As the man ran he found himself in an empty alleyway. He panted and slowly slid down onto the dirty alley floor. He leaned against a dumpster. His heart jumped as he heard rushing footsteps. Some tough guy’s voice echoed through the alley,

“C’mon I think he’s down here.” As the hobo took a peak, he saw the men going down one alley. It wouldn’t be long till they moved to his side. The man-made a quick decision and carefully stood up. Being a bit taller than the dumpster. With a small sigh, the man opened the dumpster and crawled in. Though his hand slipped and top slammed down. 

The man cursed himself. Soon hearing footsteps running towards this alley. Great, you’ve done it now!’ He thought the man awaited his fate. As he shifted in the dumpster he kicked something metal. There wasn’t a lot of garbage in here so he couldn’t easily hide. He could’ve just ran out of the alley and found a good park, but no, he chose the dumpster. 

“Good going, Dade, good going,” he said with a sigh but hoped perked it’s head up. Dade covered his mouth as the footsteps became lighter. Then something within the dumpster started moving. Dade jumped, as the footsteps seemed to hear it too. An android, an older model Dade could point out, was still on. 

The android’s common color was pink. Shown by the giant line running on its face. Dade heard voices outside the dumpster and knew his fate was sealed. The Android stared at Dade. He had a familiar face. Though Dade couldn’t care less. The dumpster’s lid opened. The thugs looked down on the man. Dade gave a big smile hoping that they wouldn’t think it was him. Masking his concern didn’t work.

Both of them were dragged out of the dumpster. Dade struggled but he was too weak but the android didn’t do a thing. As Dade noticed that the android had a pink mustache. He looked similar to… Mark? Though waves of panic soon ran over Dade as the man slammed him against the musty dumpster. The android soon laughed, his laugh was distorted. One of the men roared,

“Shut it ya piece of junk metal!” as the man finished, Dade heard a big crunch and crash. He looked over and saw that the android had thrown the large man into a wall. A few trash cans fell from the impact. The man holding Dade immediately dropped him and started running. Screaming a bit but Dade couldn’t pay attention to that. As Dade feared the android would kill him. Even though he’s never met an android with a bad temper. 

Dade saw the android walk up to him. He saw no other way to escape. Once more, he accepted this was the day he would finally die. Though, he opened his eyes to see that the android stretched a hand to him. Dade slowly gave his hand to the android. With a flash, Dade was up. A bit weak from the encounter. 

The android seemed jolly. With a big smile on his goofy face. Dade let out of the android cold, dirty hand. Seeing a little blood on it too. Dade wiped his hand on his already filthy hooded poncho. 

“How are ya gent, they roughed up!” the android spoke, his voice settled, though Dade could tell the android's voice was messed up. Likely broken because of mishandling. It gave the android’s voice kind of an overbite accent. Dade noted this android was also dressed very oddly. A yellow shirt and overalls. That poor android, his owner must’ve had terrible fashion sense. 

“Y-yeah,” Dade spoke, the android introduced themselves,

“My name is Wilford Warfstache!” he was bold and ecstatic, Dade nodded. Feeling like the appropriate thing to do was to introduce himself as well,

“My name is Dade.” His voice, never recovering from that day, had a mostly bland voice. Wilford nodded, keeping that smile on. You would think it would get unnerving. Though Dade didn’t care, as Wilford soon announced,

“So where are we going now!” Dade raised an eyebrow, kind of the only eyebrow he has, as he questioned the android.

“What do you mean we?” Dade said sternly, Wilford tilted his head. The pause was deafening. Dade tried to keep his head in focus. Either let this android follow him or make a run for it. 

“Well, did you forget who got those blokes off ya?” He asked, seeing that he owed the android. Dade brushed him off,

“Listen, I’m a loner, and I want that to stay that way,” Dade told as he started walking down the alley. Wilford followed him, almost like a lost puppy. Dade also knew that he couldn’t show his face around these parts ever again. Like he could show his face anywhere else. 

Dade slid down to the lower level of the town. Where the homeless and ownerless androids wonder. Trash was everywhere, it was like a dump but for people. Mutants had it worse though, Dade was lucky on that front. Though the presence of the android was strong. 

A few hours later, Dade looked around in an old trash can from a two-star restaurant. Dade found some fish and a couple of bruised fruit. To him, this was the best he got in a while. He did a little dance as a celebration. 

Wilford lurched over his shoulder. Spooking Dade as he lost the items in his hand. The homeless were like rats. Or dogs under the table waiting for those glorious scapes. 

“You know, I know a very copacetic juice joint.” Wilford beamed, Dade was irritated. With a sigh, Dade, with aggravated voice,

“What does that mean?” The android’s slang fell in one ear and fell out the other, The android kept an airheaded aura. Wilford took Dade’s hand and traveled through the wandering lost souls. You could see the blankness in their eyes. As other Androids were degrading and rusting. 

As the two arrive at some stairs. Dade’s body wasn’t going to let him go up all those stairs. The growls of his stomach grew louder. Though he was pretty they had walked about a few miles by now. Dade groaned Wilford noticed the man’s state. 

“Friend, hop on my back and I'll get you up these stairs.” A free ride and possible good food, how could Dade pass this up? Dade had his doubt but he got on the androids back. 

As the android hiked up the flight of stairs. Dade noticed some small writing on his neck. YT-MKWW, a YT-MK, Dade could have sworn that those models were all recalled. Seemingly one escaped. Wilford asked,

“So friend, how’d get that big ol’ thing?” Dade was confused at first until he realized what he meant. 

“No, we ain’t talking about it, that topic is strictly forbidden in our friendship!” Dade, a bit too harsh, hissed, as Wilford stopped. Only a few steps away from the top. 

“Friendship?” Dade was relieved that he got off that topic, but this topic made him cringe. Did he truly consider this hunk of scrap metal a friend? Dade tried to process another sentence but his mind was blanking.   
Wilford started up and ran over to a small pub. Dade his hope be dashed away. Fearful that if he went in there he would be with goons or cops. Though Dade could handle the goons. Cops were the worst. They were more corrupted and powerful. Dade got off the android. 

“I can’t go in there!” Dade said Wilford waved him off. He didn’t go to the pub. Though to the alley next to it. 

“C’mon, this way, my fellow friend,” Wilford told him, Dade rolled his eye and quietly followed. This part of town was much cleaner. Wilford walked down to a place under the pub. Dade regained some hope.

Dade entered after Wilford. Dade felt a gust of cool air. Looking into a bar. Full of colorful figures from all walks of life. Humans and mutants. After a while and finding out the homeless get free booze and food. The food was just crackers and bar peanuts. 

After Dade was shitfaced Wilford decided it would be better to get out of there. Wilford carried Dade on his back. Dade muttered about pieces of his past and the occasional laugh that echoed from Android. Soon the world about Dade’s vision faded and faded. Until he was out like a light. 

++???++

“WE! ARE! THE BELIEVERS!” Damien and Dade duet together, this was during a study course. Mark was ignoring the two. Damien started laughing in the middle of the song, ruining Dade’s part too. 

“You know, if being an engineer doesn’t work, I think you would be a good rockstar,” Mark remarked, Damien laughed it off as Dade felt a bit embarrassed. 

“Sorry, Dade, you just don’t, I don’t know, um, oh yeah, talent!” Mark did not mask his dislike for Dade, even if it was a joke, Dade felt the venom within it. Damien didn’t see it. Even if there was conflict, Damien was fairly passive-aggressive. 

“Hey, Dade, I’m going to get a snack, wanna come?” Damien asked as Dade looked over at Mark. Then he agreed and left to go with Damien. As they left, he couldn’t help but feel as if Mark’s eye were burning into his head.  
“Damien?” Dade asked though Damien didn’t respond. Dade stared at the floor. He looked up to see Damien. He stood there, he looked like he did when the accident happened. Those dark eyes locked with Dade’s as if the voids were sucking him in.

++???++

Dade sat up in a cold sweat. As he sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He then laid back down. Then he felt a head-pounding hangover. Dade coughed a bit before realizing he wasn’t in his normal sleeping area. He looked around to see that he was laying in an old and decaying sleeping bag. 

Dade looked over to Wilford. He was ‘sleeping’ against an old wooden box. He looked so calm. Unlike his hyperactive demeanor. The android ‘awoke’ soon after. Wilford hopped and sat next Dade. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Wilford sang, as Dade rubbed his temple. The android laughed, Dade didn’t want to hear him this early. A small growl came from his stomach. Dade groaned and got up,

“Is there any food here?” After realizing he was just an android, Wilford nodded.

“I took some of those peanuts from last night, they should be in the back room!” Wilford replied Dade was quick to start towards the back. He almost busted down the door for those nuts. Yet he was met with another surprise. A little girl, copper brown skin with bright pink hair. She looked to be around ten or so. 

She held the bag of peanuts, she looked scared. Her eyes were wide and she attempted to run. Though Dade blocked the way out. He could tell by her hair that she was a mutant. 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t run, it’s alright. Erm- um- what’s your name?” Dade tried to defuse the situation, the girl was too frightened to even process what he was saying. Dade let down his guard and kneeled to her level.

“You can keep the nuts, just tell me your name and where your parents are  
?” The little girl seemed to calm down, Dade sighed, seeing that hopefully, she won’t run.

“My name’s Tina.” Dade nodded, with a small smile, trying to seem friendly,

“Hey Tina, My name’s Dade.” Dade soon then felt Wilford standing behind him. The android was friendly enough but he seemed to scare Tina a bit. Wilford waved as Dade spoke on his behalf. 

“This is my- my… friend, Wilford. He won’t hurt you.” As Dade heard a small gasp come from the android, Tina giggled.

“So, Tina, where are your parents?” Dave asked her again, Tina blinked and somberly looked down. 

“I don’t have any.” Her tone had a bit of sadness, something in Dade made him protective. Maybe it was because she was a child or that she was a mutant child. Dade knew what people would do to a mutant child. Especially those in the higher-ups. Dade stood up. He looked at Wilford and then Tina. 

“What’s wrong, Dade?” She asked, Dade hesitant to answer. Wilford laughed,

“Is everything Jake, baldy?” with the sudden comment, Dade pulled his hood over his. He didn’t realize it was down all this time. Tina let out a small giggle at the remark. Dade sighed,

“Listen, I know a place where we can take you.” He said Dade looked down at Tina. She seemed confused as well as Wilford. Dade once again bent down to the child’s eye level. 

“It’s not safe here for you, Tina,” Dade told her bluntly, Tina nodded. For a small child, she took the news of her being in danger at all times fairly well. 

“So we're just going to drop her off at a local orphanage or something?” Wilford said in a callous tone, Dade whipped around. He pulled the android out of the room and tried to be as quiet as possible.

“Mutant children are the biggest targets to child traffickers!” Dade whispered angrily, Wilford noted that and Dade followed it up with,

“Especially ones without you-know-what!” Wilford mouthed an oh as Dade tried to keep his calm. Wilford placed his hand on Dade’s shoulder, 

“So, what’s our plan, grifter??” Wilford asked,

“Well, I probably will have to play as a guardian or something,” Dade said as he put his hand on his chin. Not long they were planning out routes and paths best for the trip. Tina reluctantly stayed, she didn’t do much. Sometimes she commented or she left for a quick moment or two. 

Wilford kept her entertained by telling her old folktales. Dade listened in to some. He didn’t have a problem with it. As long as she was happy. The three of them stayed in the broken-down warehouse. Dade and Tina snacked on the limited amount of peanuts. 

The hours' clock by. Dade started to drift off every once in a while. He tried to stay awake as long as he could. Didn’t help that the cold winds passed through the warehouse. Dade quickly sat up from his slouching. He felt something pressed against his back, and it was moving. Dade saw Tina and saw how she was freezing. 

Dade got up and went to an old box. Rotten wood wasn’t the worst thing he’s ever picked up. He retreated back to the two and tore the crate into pieces. The android dragged another crate to Dade. He understood what he was doing. 

“Need help, old chap?” he asked, Dade gladly answered yes. The android tore up the crate like a wet piece of paper. Dade felt his self-esteem drain a bit. They soon started a fire. By now it had to be around ten or so. Dade laid down, ready to get some sleep. 

“Good night, Dade,” Tina said as she dozed off. She took the sleeping bag. Dade yawned and returned the comment. Wilford was already turned off. Dade fell asleep. The night wasn’t that quiet. Dade had gotten used to the heavy traffic and the oddballs would do some freaky shit. 

Dade awoke to Tina nudging his shoulder, she looked scared like earlier. She clutched her plush rabbit. Dade was heavily tired and looked over slowly,

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a yawn. Tina whispered,

“I think there’s someone out there.” obviously panicked, Dade said in the best voice he could muster,

“Don’t worry, our guard dog over there would hear it first.” that somewhat made her calm down. She didn’t return back to her original sleeping place and instead laid close to Dade. He didn’t mind, she was young and scared. Tina wished him goodnight. The two finally got back to sleep. Wilford watched them peacefully but his eyes did linger to a window. His eyes focused on it. 

Something was out there. Wilford stood up and walked out. Tina arose as Wilford left. She turned her head to a window that was boarded up. When Wilford came back in, Tina was faking to sleep. Wilford said something as he passed her,

“It will be alright, lil darling.” Tina felt off about it, but she tried to fall back asleep and ignored it. Wilford slid down and turned off for tonight. 

The night, for the most part, was quiet from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this awhile, so I might not write more. Though I might come back to it later and rewrite it.


End file.
